


Jealous Of You

by amberxwrites



Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [12]
Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST FOLKS, a scenario me and a friend were talking about on twitter, another stames story was long overdue, but our closed off baby refuses to admit it, but they almost confessed last week and that's good enough for me, cause he's a king and we stan, enjoy the story my children, john paul ships them too, loving the content we've had recently, lowkey like victor, never thought i'd not want mcnight together, pissed we gotta wait until next week for more, really hope the canon mchay scene mentions james, sid aint dead, ste loves james and james feels the same, still ship them but i ship stames more, until... jealousy :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberxwrites/pseuds/amberxwrites
Summary: After weeks of denying his feelings for Ste, James finally gives into his jealousy after seeing him and John Paul up close and personal.
Relationships: John Paul McQueen/James Nightingale, Ste Hay/James Nightingale, Ste Hay/John Paul McQueen
Series: Hollyoaks Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019205
Kudos: 5





	Jealous Of You

It had been almost a week since I last spoke to James and I was getting more and more frustrated as time went on. I was convinced we were getting somewhere after what happened to Sid, having not expected him to react the way he did. I had him down as this cold, cruel monster, but after spending so much time together, I was starting to realise how wrong I really was. We'd spent so much time hating each other after everything that happened with John Paul and Harry, that the thought of us being something other than enemies was absurd. But when I first came back to the village, James was one of the first to welcome me back. People like Mandy and Tom doubted me and made me think coming home was a mistake, but James was surprisingly accepting about the whole thing.

I started to think we could be friends, and the way we worked together to stop Sid from going after Victor further proved we were capable of getting on, but then we slept together and everything changed.

I started to notice him in a different light. I didn't have feelings for him, but I was attracted to him. But he was still James Nightingale. We were bound to fall out all over again sooner or later.

And we did.

He swore our night together was a one time thing. A mistake. And I reluctantly agreed with him, even though I so desperately wanted it to happen again.

Which it did.

We kept breaking up and making up, and none of it meant a thing. At least, not to James. But to me, it meant everything and more.

And then James forced Sid to go after Victor and got him killed. I was dead set on holding a grudge, certain that James was the sole reason I'd lost Sid. But seeing how broken and guilt ridden he was after he found out made me regret lashing out at him. I shouted at him for being himself, knowing full well he put up this front to avoid vulnerability. I knew he didn't mean to be as cold as he had been over Sid's death, but I saw red and brought up every piece of ammunition I had in order to hurt him.

And it worked.

I mentioned Harry and he cracked, not bothering to fire back with an insult of his own. He just stood there and took it, watching me leave through teary eyes.

I was sure I could go home and forget James existed, but the guilt ate me up until I gave in and went after him, wanting to apologise. But then I found Ollie in his house and jumped to the wrong conclusions. Whether it was out of anger or jealousy, I'd never know. All I knew is I had the entirely wrong opinion of James. I wasn't expecting him to care what I thought, and I definitely wasn't expecting him to ask me if I really thought he was a bad person.

I didn't. Of course I didn't. But I wasn't ready to admit that just yet. At least, not at first. But after confessing I was in fact jealous of the idea that he had slept with someone who wasn't me, all I wanted was for him to tell me he felt the same. But he didn't. He said we meant nothing to each other, and I thought he meant it so I agreed. But I was starting to realise he was pushing me away, just like he always did.

Maybe he did feel the same deep down. Maybe he didn't. Either way, not knowing was making me crazy.

I needed someone to talk to about it, and I never thought that person would be John Paul.

"Just ignore Peri. She's just doing what she think's best for everyone."

"She thinks I'm some kind of abuser." He stared at his lap, not meeting my gaze as I handed him a mug of coffee.

"She's not thinking straight. Everything with Sid and Juliet... she feels helpless right now. She truly thinks she's helping George."

"There's nothing to help him with." He muttered, before sighing. "Anyway, I never asked how you're feeling."

"Me? Fine."

"I'm really sorry about Sid. He was a good kid. He just never had a chance."

"Yeah, well. It's my fault he's gone."

"That's not true. Victor's the only one at fault here."

"If I hadn't gone along with James' stupid plan to bring Victor down, Sid would still be alive. I know he was just trying to save Juliet, but it's like he doesn't care about what I've lost."

"You know James. He'll never admit when he's in the wrong. You know he feels bad about Sid."

I bit my lip. "It's like he doesn't care about me at all."

"Hang on, since when did you care about what James Nightingale thinks of you? You hate each other, right?"

I shrugged. "We've been getting closer recently."

"You mean closer as in.."

"As in.. _closer_."

It took him a moment but when it dawned on him what I meant, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You and.. James?"

I nodded and he laughed.

"Wow, wasn't expecting that."

"It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Have you slept together? Kissed?"

"Both."

He smiled. "Do you like him?"

I scoffed. "What are we, ten?"

"Come on, Ste." He chuckled. "You can tell me."

"I think... I think I _do_ have feelings for him."

"Then why don't you tell him that?"

"Because he doesn't feel the same."

"Has he said that?"

"No. But I told him I was jealous after I thought he had slept with someone else, and he said we meant nothing to each other."

He shifted slightly, resting a comforting hand on my knee. "Listen, I know James better than anyone. He'll keep pushing you away until the minute he's about to lose you for good. He'll deny any feelings he has for you until he breaks and admits everything."

"I don't think I can wait for that to happen." I sighed.

"Well if you really want to be with him, you're gonna have to be patient. He'll come around sooner or later. He did when we first got together. He tried to convince me to stay away from him, making out like he was this heartless monster who'd ruin my life if we got too close, but when he finally let me in, I got to know the real James. He isn't this callous beast. He's just a hurt little boy who wants and needs love."

"Do you ever regret leaving him?"

He thought for a moment before nodding. "The first time, yeah. There's nothing I regret more than breaking his heart. He didn't deserve that."

"Well I won't break his heart if he gives me a chance."

"I know." He smiled. "You are two of the most loyal people I know. You'll be good together."

I grinned, pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you. I didn't think you'd be so accepting of us."

"I love you and I love James. I just want you both to be happy, and if you're happy with each other, than I'm happy for you."

"You're such a good guy." I whispered, pressing my lips to the top of his head. "You deserve so much better than George."

"I'll be alright." He reassured. "I promise."

"Promise me you'll come to me if he does anything to hurt you?"

"I will."

**_~~~_ **

As much as I wanted to avoid James after our disagreement over Sid, I still needed to earn a living and that meant I still had to work for him. The law firm was closed for personal affairs after Verity and Sami's break-up, and Marnie was adamant that the Salon de The de Marnie didn't need cleaning, so the Nightingale's flat was the only place left.

And seeing as Marnie was at work, Juliet was locked up and Romeo was at The Dog, I would be alone with James for the first time in days.

"You're late." He snapped as I walked through the door.

I frowned, closing the door behind me. "I was busy."

"I know you were. Too busy bonding with your ex husband to come to work?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I went over to yours to talk about Ollie and I saw you and John Paul through the window."

I rolled my eyes, slipping off my jacket. "We were just talking."

"What about?"

"None of your business."

"Don't be such a child." He grunted.

"Get over yourself, James." I sneered. "So what if I was talking to John Paul? Were you jealous?"

Silence.

My gaze softened as I searched his expression for anything that gave away how he felt.

"James?" I took a step closer "Were you jealous?"

His eye twitched. "Don't be ridiculous."

I let out a breath.

"If you're so into John Paul that you're jealous of him talking to me, then why are you wasting your time fooling around with me?"

I grabbed my jacket, the sudden, overwhelming need to escape the only thing on my mind. But he stopped me before I could leave.

"I'm not jealous of you."

I spun around, staring straight at him while he refused to make eye contact.

"I'm not jealous of you." He repeated in a much quieter voice. "I'm jealous of John Paul."

"What does that even mean?"

"I was jealous that you were spending time with him instead of me. Happy now?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't utter a single word.

"Ste? Say something."

I swallowed. "When I told you I was jealous of Ollie, you shut me down. Told me we meant nothing."

"I wanted you to deny it. I wanted you to tell me you felt more for me. But you didn't."

"I thought you didn't care. I guess I was.. embarrassed."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"So," I stepped closer. "You do have feelings for me?"

One step closer. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"What do you think?" Another step closer.

Another step closer. "I think you like me just as much as I like you."

"And how much is that?" One last step closer.

We were now standing face to face and I was growing impatient, having not kissed him in days.

"Kiss me." He dared.

"I need you to tell me the truth first." I rested my hands on his shoulders, slowly sliding them up to his neck.

"What do you want to know?"

"Are you falling for me?" I whispered.

His wrapped his arms around my waist, tilting his head ever so closer.

"Are you falling for me?"

"I think you already know."

He finally gave in, pressing his lips to mine. The kiss was slow, soft and a big relief after the week we had.

We pulled away after a few seconds, resting our foreheads together as we caught our breath.

"I'm falling for you too."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on wattpad @randys_sidechick


End file.
